My lovly Tou-chan!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Cinta! adalah anugra terbesar dari tuhan! namun, cinta kadang tak mengenal batasan! Sama halnya apa Yang dirasakan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto! Cinta Yang Ia terima justru dari ke 6. Anaknya sendiri! lalu, apa Ia Akan menerimanya! ! langsung baca aja! Warn : Oc, Incest, 18, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not my own!

Rate : M!

Genre : Incest, Hurt & Comfort,Family and humor?

pair : [ Naruto x Harem! ]

Warn : Ooc, oc, Typo, Incest and many more!

.

.

.

Yo! ketemu lagi dah bersama Author yang bermarga Devil Hunter!

.

And selamat bagi muslim sekalian! untuk Hari raya idul fitrinya ya!,

dan bagi non muslim moga tetap sehat di tahun ini!

Dan tentu agar bisa terus baca fic gaje ini! wkwkwk...

Dan maaf lama gak Up!

Yah itu cuma sekedar pemberi tahuan! dan maaf lama gk up! karna puasa membuat ane malas/Ngantuk, karna membangunkan orang sahur! wkwkwk.. hahaha... 'Bagus gak gaya ketawa ane?' ah, sudahla gk usah banyak bicara, dan ini Fic baru ane yang bergenre 'Incest' so i hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto itu namanya, seorang pemuda paruh baya berumur 37 tahun tapi tetap masih fresh! dimata kaum hawa dan ia juga sudah duda dikarenakan ia telah bercerai dengan istrinya yang bernama Hyuga Hinata!

Dan seperti malam ini ia tertidur dikasurnya dan Nampak wajahnya yang damai.

mau tau kejadian cerainya Naruto dan Hinata begini ceritanya!

—Flash back!

"Kenapa hinata, kenapa , kenapa kau melakukan ini" ucap lelaki berambut pirang jabrik ialah Naruto.

dan di depanya terlihat perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam bermata indigo menatapnya sinis.

"Kenapa katamu? cuih.. aku melakukan ini karna kau hanya ingin merebut hartaku kan? " kata Hinata sinis sambil meludai Naruto tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gezz.. kau kira aku bodoh selama 15 thn kita menikah kau hannya ingin merebut hartakukan dan kau menunggu aku mati bukan! dan saat aku mati pasti kau bisa memiliki Seluruh harta kluargaku bukan.

" balas Hinata sambil mengambil sebuah kertas di tasnya.

"Ini.. aku ingin cerai dengan mu brengsek"

"Apa? a-aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu hinata! kau itu istriku" bantah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Istri? aku sudah tak sudi bersamamu, bersama seorang bajingan!" balas Hinata sinis.

Namun Hinta ingat ia sudah memilik 6 putri dan ia ingin membawanya juga.

"dan aku inggin seluruh putriku ikut bersamaku!" kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto sinis.

"T-tap-" " Tidakkk! kami tidak inggin bersama Kaa-san, kami hanya ingin bersama Tou-chan " kata Suara gadis dari arah pintu kamar kediaman Uzumaki tersebut.

"Eh Serafal-chan, sini ikut kaa-chan ya! kita pergi dari tempat jelek ini ya dan tinggal bersama Tou-chan yang baru!" kata Hinata membujuk Serafal anak pertama mereka.

"Tou-chan baru, H-hinata apa kau selingkuh?" kini Naruto yang memasag wajah syok.

"Iya, memang kenapa? apa kau cemburu huh" balas hinata sinis sambil tak menghiraukan Naruto yang menunduk.

Namun tiba-tiba munculah ke5 anak mereka lainya yang satu berambut pirang panjang anak ke2 Namikaze Gabriel,

dan satulagi berambut coklat tergerai dan bermata coklat muda ialah Namikaze Asuna anak ke3.

Sebelahnya ada gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata ialah Namikaze Sona anak ke4 .

dan disamping sona terdapat gadis berambut darkblue dan ia anak ke5 Namikaze Akeno.

Dan yang terakhir ialah gadis berambut merah darah ialah Namikaze Rias dan ia anak terakhir.

A/n : ane buat mereka umurnya sama so jadi gak usah bingung plus banyak tanya ya!

.

Dan hinata yang melihat semuaa putrinya keluar ia pun berkata.

"Nah ayo ikut kaa-chan pergiya dan hidup bersama Tou-chan baru kalian ya!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum .

tapi mereka semua diam kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dan bukan hinata ternyata tujuanya tapi Tou-chan mereka Naruto.

dan yah saat ini Naruto hanya menangis, walaupunn ia lelaki tapi tentu ia merasa sakit saat hinata menghianatinya dengan cara selingkuh bahkan menuduhnya hanya ingin merebut hartanya ia merasa sakit.

Grep!

"Tou-chan... " kata anak pertamanya Serafal sambil mengusap pelan airmata milik Tou-chanya tersebut.

"Hiks... hik... "

"T-tou-chan jangan menangis kami tak akan meningalkan tou-chan kok!" kini Sona yang berkata sambil membersihkan bekas air liur dari Hinata tadi yang berada di pipi kiri milik Naruto dengan tisunya.

dan Narutopun sadar dan berkata.

"J-jadi kita akan b-be-ercerai Hinata?" tanya Naruto meski ia berat saat berkata Cerai tadi.

"Ia, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"B-baik! " kemudianNaruto menandatangani surat cerai yang hinata sodorkan padanya.

"Ini!" kata Naruto datar sambil memberikan berkas surat yang telah ia tanda tangani.

Srak!

Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dengan kasar.

Ia tersenyum!

"Huh begini lebih baik, dan mulai sekarang kita bercerai dan jangan pernah temui aku dan putriku" kata Hinata .

"Kami tak ikut dengan kaa-chan" Namun yang membalas ucapan Hinata ialah Serafal anak pertama mereka.

"Kenapa sayang?" kata Hinata semanis mungkin.

"Kami hanya ingin bersama Tou-chan dan tak ingin jauh dari tou-chan!" kata Serafal dengan tegas walaupun ia masih sma kelas 1 ia mengerti hal perceraian bung.

"Eh kenapa! orang ini kan miskin dan kaa-chan kan kaya, apa kalian tak mau ikut Kaa-chan?"

"Tidak!" kini Akeno lah yang menjawab.

"Oh yasudah, cuih dasar anak-anak bodoh dan kalian tak usah menemuiku lagi dasar sampah, menyesal aku menika dengan mu!" kini Hinata berkata Sambil mendorong sebuah koper dan koper itu ialah koper baju miliknya.

"Jaa.. orang miskin!" dan Hinatapun pergi dari kediaman Namikaze tersebut dengan perasaan senang karna menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan benar.

itu cuma menurutnya!

Sedangkan Naruto ia masih terus menundukan kepalanya!

Grep.. Grep.. Grep..

"Tou-chan hiks.. jangan bersedih hiks... "

"Iya Tou-chan"

"Jadi tersenyumlah Tou- chan"

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mendengar perkataan Putrinya tersebut.

lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, Tou-Chan tidak akan sedih lagi kok!" balas Naruto sambil memeluk ketiga putrinya yang memeluknya,

"Kok hanya mereka yang Tou-chan peluk sih!" Ngambek Serafal dan Asuna bersamaan tak lupa Akeno juga.

"Ehh... ngambek ni!" kata Naruto sambil mengoda Serafal dan Asuna serta Akeno.

Tapi mereka malah diam,

"huh.. iya, iya sini biar Tou-chan peluk tiga putri Tou-chan, dan Rias, Sona dan Gabriel gantian ya"

"Yahh... kok sudah sih Tou-chan" kata Rias tak terima pelukanya di lepas oleh Naruto.

"eh nanti lagi ya!" balas Naruto senang melihat tingkah putrinya tersebut.

"yeiiiiii!"

Grep!

dan langsung saja Serafal dan Asuna dan Akeno memeluk tubuh milik Naruto dengan erat.

"Kami sayang Tou-chan!" ungkap Serafal sambil merona.

Tapi Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu sebatas Anak dan ayah tak lebih.

kemudian ia melepas pelukan kedua putrinya dan berkata.

"Tou-chan mau tanya?"

"Apa tou-chan!" balas mereka kompak.

"K-kenapa kalian ingin bersama Tou-chan dan bukan k-kaa-chan mu? dia lebih kaya dan bisa membuat kalian bahagia sedangkan Tou-chan hanya seorang yang miskin!" kata Naruto sambil bertanya pada putrinya dan sedikit melemah di akhir kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Serafal, Gabriel dan Asuna mereka diam.

tapi tidak untuk Rias dan Akeno mereka berkata.

"Karna kami sayang Tou-chan!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Dan Narutopun tersenyum mendengar hal itu iapun berdiri dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan Tou-chan lapar!" kata Naruto agak tenang dengan jawaban Rias dan Akeno.

dan satuhal, ia hanya menafsirkan ucapan Akeno dan Rias cuma sebatas kasih sayang Anak pada Ayahnya tak lebih, intinya ia tak peka?

dan hari itu Kluarga Namikaze memulai hidup barunya tanpa adanya sosok Hinta di hidup mereka.

Meski itu sedikit berat untuk Naruto.

.

—flash back end!

.

Nah kini pagi telah menyelimuti Kuoh dan Nampak suara kicauan burung juga terdengar merdu namun itu tak membuat lelaki kita bangun ia masih tidur.

tapi tak lama kemudian munculah satu sosok gadis berambut hitam Twin tail dan masuk kekamar Naruto.

"Tou-chan Bangun!" kata Serafal sambil duduk dikasur milik Tou-chanya .

"Enghhhh... hoamzz.. ohayou Serafal," sapa Naruto pada putrinya tersebut.

"ohayou Tou-chan" balas Serafal gugup, tentu ia gugup berada di samping Naruto layaknya pasangan suami istri yang baru bangun tidur dan ia merona hanya membayangkan hal itu.

"Halo.. serafal apa kau sakit wajahmu merah, kalau begitu Tou-chan ak- " " Tidak! Serfal tidak sakit kok" potong Serafal sambil menatap Naruto dalam.

dan suasa pun menjadi sunyi!

Naruto yang merasa suasana menjadi berubah iapun berkata.

"etoo... Tou-chan ingin mandi jadi bisakah kau keluar sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil menatap balik Serafal.

dan Serafal sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan!

"Eh.. iya dan S-serafal sudah membuat air panas untuk Tou-chan jadi silahkan! t-tapi... " kata Serafal sambil menjeda ucapanya ia gugup.

"tapi apa ? "

"Cium! Serafal minta ciuman selamat pagi Tou-chan!"

"Eh.. kau sudah besar sera, masak masih mau ciuman selamat pagi" ejek Naruto pada putrinya tersebut, sambil tertawa tentunya.

"Gak mau yasudah! huh"

"ehh.. jangan mgambek dong! yasudah Tou-chan kasih deh!" kata Naruto yang tak mau melihat wajah ngambek anaknya tersebut.

Senyum merekah di bibir serafal saat mendengar kata Naruto.

"Yeiii!"

dan Naruto pun maju dan berniat dan mencium kening Serafal dengan mata tertutup, tapi Serafal malah ikut memajukan wajahnya bermaksud menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Cupp!

'Tepat sasaran!' batin Serafal riang.

Sedangkan Naruto ia bingung bukanya radi targetnya dahi kenapa terasa lembut bahkan terasa seperti ada yang ingin masuk kedalam bibirnya, kemudian ia membuka matanya dan ..

"Hmppfff" ia berteriak tertahan saat melihat ternyata bibir miliknya bertemu bibir milik Serafal.

sedangkan Serafal ia hanya memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa bibir milik Tou-chanya dan sedikit mendorong lidahnya agar bisa masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

Tapi Naruto langsung melepas Ciuman Serafal darinya dan berkata.

"Maaf.. Tou- chan kira tadi tepat di dahimu, eh tapi malah bibir milikmu ehehehe " kata Naruto pada Putrinya, padahal Yang sengaja melakukanya adalah Serafal.

dasar Naruto terlalu baik orangnya! ^_^

"T-tak masalah jika itu Tou-chan!" balas Serafal lirih dengan Rona di kedua pipinya.

"eh! sudah, sudah Tou-chan mau mandi dan bekerja jadi sudah sana bangunkan Adik-adikmu yang lain dan makan, sebelum sekolah ya" kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memerintah Serafal.

"Mereka sudah bangun dan hanya Tou-chan yang belum bangun!" jelas Serafal.

"Ohh... yasudah!"

Dan Naruto pun mengambil handuk dan pergi Mandi.

sedangkan Serafal ia hanya memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Tou-chanya, ia senang, bahkan sangat Senang akhirnya Ciuman pertamanya telah di ambil oleh Ayahnya orang yang ia suk- tidak maksudku Cintai.

Ya serafal mencintai ayahnya layaknya perempuan pada Laki-laki biasa, ia mulai menyukai ayahnya selama dua tahun stelah kejadian itu.

dan ia tak mau mengingat orang itu, yang membuag Tou-chanya orang yang ia cintai hanya karna tuduhan yang tak benar.

Tou-chan bukan orang yang gila harta.

dan Tou-chan buka bajingan!

Itulah maki Serafal pada Hinata saat setahun yang lalu hinata datang lagi untuk membujuk ia bersama ke 5 adiknya agar ikut bersamanya.

Namun serafal tetap bersikukuh tingal bersama Naruto tentu ke5 lainya juga begitu mereka tetap ingin bersama Naruto.

iapun tak ambil pusing dan menuju meja makan unyuk menungu Tou-chanya selesai mandi,

Tapi ia malah di cegat ke5 adiknya, Gabriel, Asuna, Sona, Akeno dan Rias.

mereka menatap sebal Akeno.

"Eh Imouto-ku yang imut! ada apa? ayo kita ke meja makan untuk menungu Tou-chan!" ajak Serafal pada kelima adiknya tersebut.

"Ne... Kau curang Serafal nee-chan, mencuri ciuman Tou-chan duluan!" kata Gabriel dengan nada megintimidasi.

"Iya, Nee-chan curang!" sahut yang lainya bersamaan.

Namun Serafal malah merasa menang satu langkah, kemudian ia berkata.

"ufufu.. apa kalian mau! uhh.. bibir Tou-chan begitu lembut dan manis ahhh... aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang" goda Serafal dengan Nada erotis di kalimatnya sambil memegang bibinya.

'Aku tak akan kalah dari Nee-chan' batin mereka berlima bersamaan, mereka merasa tak mau kalah dari Serafal karna mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama Pada Tou-chanya yaitu, cinta, ya mereka mencintai tou-chanya yaitu Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Orang yang di perebutkan datang.

"eh kalian tidak makan? kok masih di sini?" kata Nnaruto seraya bertanya pada Anaknya.

Sedangkan ke6 gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kami menungu Tou-chan!" kata mereka kompak,

"oh... jadi ayo kita makan minna!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan dan di ikuti oleh ke6 putrinya,

—Pindah scene at Eating room!

Kini mereka tengah makan bersama dan kini Nnampak Naruto tengah menatap wajah milik kluarga kecilnya yang bahagia Namun ia kini merasa ada yang kurang, ya ia tau pasti dia, Hinata sosok perempuan yang pernah singah di kehidupanya tapi kini ia sendiri.

Tiba-Tiba ia memasang wajah sedih! dan itu tertangkap Jelas oleh Serafal karna ia tak terlalu sibuk makan. dan ia membatin

'Pasti Tou-chan memikirkan Dia' batin Serafal sedih melihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah besedih.

Dan merekapun melanjutkan makanya meski dua diantara mereka lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

\- skip time

Kini mereka sudah selesai makan dan bersiap untuk bangkat ke sekolah karna maasih SmA.

Serafal Asuna dan Gabriel kelas XII,

dan Sona Akeno dan Rias XI.

Tentu Naruto bekerja dan ia bekerja di tempat teman SMA nya dulu Uchiha Sasuke.

ia bekerja di kantor Uchiha corp,

Dan mereka mulai berangkat ke sekolah tapi ada satu yang sepertinya terlupa Tas!

yah Naruto melupakan tas miliknya.

"Minna, Maaf kalian berangkat sekolah dulu ya! Tou-chan inggin mengambil tas yang tertingal di kamar tou-chan" kata Naruto agar ke6 putrinya berangkat sekolah dahulu, karna biasanya mereka berangkat bersama yah tempat bekerja naruto searah dengan sekolah mereka.

"Haaiii!" balas Singkat mereka kemidian berjalan bersama, tapi ada satu Serafal, ya serafal tak berjalan bersama tapi malah ikut masuk kedalam rumah ia ingin mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

Tap... tap... tap..

"Lho.. Serafal, kok masih disini kau tak sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil turun dari lantai dua.

Namun bukan jawaban yang Naruto terima tapi pelukan ya pelukan.

"Apa Tou-chan tadi memikirkan DIA" tanya Serafal tak senang saat mengatakan Dia.

"Maaf! Sepertinya tou-chan belum bisa melupakan dia" balas Naruto pelan.

Tapi Serafal malah menundukan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu..*Ctik* a-aku akan membantumu Tou-chan" kata Serafal seraya melepas kancing baju seragamnya.

Sementara Naruto ia terkejut dengan ucapan Serafal, ditambah ia meliha serafal yang melepas kancing baju miliknya.

Srak!

Terlambat, Naruto sudah terlambat karna Serafal sudah melepas seragamnya dan membuag bajunya sembarangan dan menatap Naruto sayu.

"Aku akan membantumu melupakan dia, Tou-chan!" kata Serafal sambil mengambil salah satu lengan milik Naruto dan membawanya di atas Sofa,

Brukh!

kini Serafal tepat di bawah Tubuh kokoh milik Naruto dan Serafal juga mula meletakkan tangan kiri milik Naruto pada Payudara sebelah kiri miliknya.

"Ahhhh... Tou-channn... ahh... " desah Serafal saat ia mulai meremaskan tangan milik Naruto pada buah dadanya.

Namun, Naruto sadar ini salah, ya ini salah dan ia langsung berdiri dan berkata.

"Serafal, ap-apa yang kita lakukan ini salah! kita kluarga tak boleh melakukan ini!" jelas Naruto sambil tubuh sedikit bergetar.

Tapi pemandangan yang lebih menyayat hati dapat Naruto lihat karna Serafal Menangis sambil berkata.

"TUHAN YANG SALAH TOU-CHAN HIKS... KENAPA? KENAPA IA MEMBUAT KITA SEBAGAI AYAH DAN ANAK J-jika saja aku bukan anakmu pasti hiks... aku akan langsung menikahimu Tou-chan karna hiks... aku mencintaimu hiks... "

deg!

'M-mencintaiku?' batin Naruto terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari Serafal barusan.

sebegitu sayangkah Serafal pada nya sampai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai ku pikir Naruto.

Srak

lalu Serafal mengambil posisi duduk di sofa.

"hiks... An-andai Tou-chan bisa melupakan dia hiks... pasti Tou-chan bahagia, a-aku tak ingin melihat Tou-chan murung saat memikirkan dia hiks... " kata Serafal sambil terus menitihkan air mata tentu dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

Grep!

"Cup.. cup.. Tou-chan janji Tou-chan akan berusaha melupakan dia dan tak murung lagi!" kata Naruto sambil duduk disamping serafal dan mengelus pungung milik Anaknya tersebut.

"J-janji?"

"Iya, Tou-chan janji!"

"L-lalu apa Tou-chan juga menyukai aku?" kini Serafal bertanya tentang itu,

Namun Naruto hanya diam ia bingung dan berfikir.

Kami kluarga dan hubungan sesamakluarga itu dilarang.

tapi aku tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa dari anak pertamanya ini, itulah isi pikiran Naruto kira-kira.

"Tou-chan!" kata Serafal seraya meremas tangan Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya.

"I-iya!"

"jadi apa Tou-chan juga mencintai aku?"

"Iya! Tou-chan juga mencintai Serafal.. " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Serafal senang tapi..

"Hanya sebagai putriku tak lebih!" lanjut Naruto.

Rasa senang kini berganti amarah.

'Dia, ini gara-gara dia, dia yang membuat Tou-chan menderita, bahkan membawa hati tou-chan juga! cih wanita itu' batin Serafal geram pada Sosok ibunya meskipun seharusnya ia tak berkata seperti ini tapi, memang benar ini semua salah dia karna dia Naruto menderita.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan Milik Serafal pun bicara.

"Serafal!" kata Naruto sambil menatap serafal dengan khawatir.

Dan tak berselang lama serafal ganti menatap mata biru milik Naruto, dan Serafalpun mulai terhipnotis dengan manik safir milik Tou-chanya tersebut dan memajukan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya pasrah ia mencoba mengikuti keinginan putrinya dan mereka berciuman.

Tak ada Nafsu sama sekali dari ciuman tersebut namun lama-kelamaan cium itu berubah menjadi silat lidah yang penuh gairah.

"Mnnnmmm"

Dan Serafalpun mulai agak berdiri dan mengalungkan tanganya pada leher milik Naruto dan Naruto juga mulai tetbuai dengan cumbuan dari Serafal dan mulai meletakan kedua tanganya di pungung milik Serafal dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Mnnmmmn t-tou mmnn" serafal hanya mampu terus mendesah saat Naruto mulai masuk ke arah rok seragam sekolahnya dan meraba bokong serta masuk kedalam cd miliknya.

"Mnn.. mmhnm"

Naruto ia sudah lupa bahwa ia anak dan ayah bahkan ia mulai mengankat tubuh milik Serafal dan menindihnya di sofa miliknya dan berkata.

"Kau begitu cantik Sera-chan~" ini. ini yang serafal inginkan Pangilan khusus untuknnya ia ingin sekali Naruto memangilnya denga surfix -chan, dan sekarang sudah terwujud.

"Ahhh... tou-chan k-kau jugahh tamphann" kata Srafal di selingi desahan saat tiba tiba Naruto meremas kedua payudaranya dengan lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan Serafal pun makin lupa dan mulai menaikan kedua bra hitam tersebut dan melahap dua gundukan milik Serafal dengan lembut.

"Ah... ahnn... uhh.. T-tou-chann... ah.. Daisuki yo ah... " kata Serafal sambil mendesah saat merasakan mulut Naruto yang menghisap payudara miliknya dengan keras.

Degg!

'Daisuki yo?, H-hinata' batin Naruto kembali teringat kata-kata saat hinata menerima cintanya.

Tes

tes

tes

Ia menangis, menagis karna wanita itu, wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya tapi menghianatinya dan menuduhnya,

Namun Serafal yang melihat Naruto menangispun bangkit dan berkata.

"T-tou-chan apa serafal salah bicara?" tanya serafal dengan sedikit menstabilkan nafasnya karna tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti menjamahnya.

Namun bagaikan orang ling-lunng Naruto berteriak.

"Hinata hiks.. kenapa? kenapa kau memngalkanku hiks... padahal aku maasih ingin bersamamu hinata hiks..." bukan jawaban yang Serafal terima tapi malah teriakan dari Naruto yang ia dengar.

"Kenapa hin- hiks..." Naruto tak sangup bekata lagi ia sudah lelah memikirkan hal itu, pernah ia bermimpi rujuk denganya tapi itu cuma mimpi tak mungkin terjadi.

dan hari ini ia sudah menumpahkan segala isi pimiranya dan tepat di samping kananya ada Serafal yang mendengarnya. dan ia baru ingat apa yang bari ia lakukan pada anaknya.

"S-serafal apa kau mendengar perkataan tou-chan?" kata Naruto terbata karna ia tadi sudah berteriak mengungkapkan isi pikiranya.

"iya, dan Tou-chan apa masih mengharapkan untuk bersama dia lagi?" tanya Serafal .

"Tidak! tekatku sudah bulat aku akan melupakan dia dan berfokus pada kalian agar bisa membuat kalian senang, itu janji Tou-chan!" balas Naruto serius saat berkata sambil memegang kedua bahu milik Seerafal.

Tapi ia malah melihat payudara milik Serafal yang tak terhalang sehelai benang, shit!

'ow.. shit.. ia bangun' batin Naruto sambil terus menatap asset milik serafal.

Sementara Serafal yang melihat tatapan Tou-chanya tertuju pada dadanya pun tersenyum.

"apa tou-chan mau?" goda Serafal sambil menjilati lidahnya sensual.

gluk!

'ia sangat ganas' batin Naruto sambil melepas tanganya dari bahu milik Serafal tapi

"eits.. mau kemana tou-chan? apa tou-chan lupa dengan kata-kata ingin membuat kami bahagia jadi aku ingin Tou-chan yang mengambil keprawananku!"

'What? me-mengambil k-keprawananku' batin Naruto tergagap.

"t-tapi kita ini kluarga kita tak boleh melakukan hal itu" jelas Naruto. 'Walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa kau sangat cantik!' lanjut naruto dari hatinya.

"Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku ingin seutuhnya menjadi milik Tou-chan dan tou-chan seutuhnya menjadi milikku! jadi mulailah tou-chan~" kata Serafal pada Naruto dan sedikit erotis di akhir kalimatnya.

Namun satu kebranian muncul di hati Naruto.

Dan ia mulai menjamah tubuh milik Serafal perlahan.

"uhh.. tou-chann.. ahhnn.. " desah serafal saat Naruto meremas dadanya perlahan, tapi ia ingin lebih.

"Lebih, beri aku lebih Tou-chan," kata Serafal sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap.

dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"seperti keinginanmu... hime" kata Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal ini meskipun terlarang tapi ia tak mau menyesal lagi dan akan terus menjaga ke6 anggota kluarganya.

"ah.. mottoo... ahh.."

desah Serafal saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghisap payudara bagian kirinya dengan ganas,

"Ahhhh... tou-channn"

kini tangan kanan milik Naruto tepat masuk kedalam rok milik Serafal dan mulai mengesekan tepat di vagina milik serafal perlahan.

"Apa ingin yang lebih hmm? Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil terus mengesekan tanganya pada vagina milik Serafal.

"I-iyah... ah... mhmasukan Tou-chan.. " kata Serafal sudah tak sangup menerima godaan dari Naruto.

"As you wish!"

slup!

Naruto langsung memasukan tanganya di dalam cd hitam milik Serafal dan mengocok nya dengan cepat.

"ah... ohh... kimochiii... ahh..." desah serafal.

sedangkan Naruto yang berposisi di atas serafal terus mengocok tangan kananya yang tepat di vagina milik Serafal.

slap

slap

slap

suara tersebut terus terdengar sampai tergantikan oleh teriakan dari Serafal.

"Ahh... Tou-chan a-akuhh "

"kluarkan Sera-chan!"

"h-hai!"

dan tak berselang lama serafal pun mengluarkan cairan cintanya di tangan Naruto .

"mnmm... manis, seperti orangnya!" kata Naruto sesaat setelah ia merasakan cairan milik Serafal yang ada di tanganya.

blush!

serafal hanya merona saat di goda oleh Naruto.

"Apa boleh menu utama hm? sera -chan!? " tanya Naruto sambil menujukan penisnya yang sudah tegang,

"Silahkan! ambil keprawananku dan jadikan aku milikmu Tou-chan!" kata Serafal sambil mengoda Naruto dengan mengankang lebar dan menujukan vaginanya yang basah di hadapan Naruto.

dan karna mendengar jawaban dari Serafal yang mengijinkanya, ia langsung melepas celananya dan mulai memasukan kejantananya perlahan.

"ugh.. s-sakit tou-chann"

"t-tahan!" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Serafal yang kesakitan karna ini pertama kali baginya.

dan tak berselang lama Naruto berhasil menerobas masuk tapi..

blesh!

"Arghh... hiks... sakit!" serafal menagis karna selaputdaranya telah tertembus oleh penis milik Naruto karna rasanya sangat sakit.

Tapi Naruto langsung menyumpal mulut Serafal dengan mulutnya hinga ia melepas cumbuanya dan berkata.

"apa boleh bergerak?"

"I-iya gerakan tou-chan!"

Dan segera Naruto memaju, mundurkan penisnya pada vagina milik Serafal perlahan dan membuat serafal mendesah dengan keras.

"ah.. ah.. Lebih... uhh.. lebih cepath... tou-chann.. ahh.." pinta Srafal dengan desahan miliknya.

Naruto hanya menganguk dan mempercepat temponya.

"sempit... ah.. vagina mu benar-benar nikmat Sera-chann oh... "

"Penis tou-chan juga hebath... dan tubuhku hanya untukh muhh tou-channn ahh... "

Dan Naruto mulai menambah kecepatanya dan membalik tubuh Serafal sehingga memungunginya dan serafal bertumpu pada pingir sofa.

"ah... ah... ah.. tou-chan.. aku mencintaimu... ah.. ahh."

Desah serafal sambil terus meremas sofa yang jadi bantalanya

sedangkan Naruto ia hanya memegangi pingang Serafal dan memajukan penisnya di dalam liag segama milik Putrinya tersebut dengan keras.

"Ahh.. motto ... motto... Kimochii... " desah serafal keras.

plak

plak

plak

di penjuru ruangan tersebut kini hanya terdengar suarah desahan erangan serta kulit yanng saling bertabrakan se irama dengan apa yang merekBerdua lakukan,

dan tak berapa lama Naruto merasakan ingin keluar.

"ah.. ah.. Aku ingin ke-keluarh.. sh.." kata Naruto sambil terus menyodok vagina milik Serafal.

"Di dalam.. ah... di dalam Tou-chan... ahh.. "

"tapi kau bi-bisa hamil ah..."

"Aku sedang bebas jadi aman!"

"H-hai!"

dan setelah percakapan tersebut Naruto langsung menyemburkan cairanya pada vagina milik Serafal dan serafal juga menyemburkan cairanya pada penis milik Naruto.

dan Naruto langsung terjatuh di atas Serafal.

bruk!

"hosh.. hosh.. Arigatou Tou-chan dan aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata Serafal sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh.. Tou-chan juga mencintaimu! dan mulai sekarang tou-chan tak peduli kita kluarga atau saudara asal kalian senang tou-chan juga senang dan tou-chan akan menjaga hubungan ini agar tetap aman dan jika memang kita tak di terima maka kita akan pergi dam membuat kluarga baru bersama!" balas Naruto panjang lebar.

"M-mencintaiku jadi tou-chan juga mencintaiku! tapi bukan ayah dan anak kan? ?" kata Serafal antusias sambil menata Naruto dengan penug harap. dan ia berbalik dari posisi memungungi Naruto dan menjadi saling tindih.

"iya, Tou-chan juga mencintaimu, mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini hal tabu tapi tou-chan janji akan membuat kalian senang, dan apa ini membuatmu senang Sera-chan" tanya Naruto pada Serafal.

Grep!

Serafal memeluk tubuh milik Naruto erat.

"Iya, aku senang, sangat senang malahan, aku juga tak peduli orang berkata apa yang pasti aku juga akan terus mencintaimu tou-chan!" jawab Serafal sambil terus memeluk tubuh milik Naruto.

'Kuharap kali ini kau tak merengut kebahagiaanku lagi Kami-sama, meski kebahagiaaanku berasal dari kluarga'ku sendiri' batin Naruto. dan ia juga mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur di pelukan Serafal karna lelah setelah melakukan Ah Uh.

—Ganti scene bro!

sedankan lima gadis tadi yang berangkat sendiri baru menyadari satu hal.

"lho.. Serafal Nee-chan dimana?" kata Gabriel sambil menatap area sekitarnya.

Dan mereka barusadar hal ini saat sudah berada di kelas, dan inggat tentang Naruto yang masuk kerumah untuk mengambil tas pasti Serafal melakukan hal yang ehem-ehem dengan Tou-chan mereka dan satu yang ada di pikiran mereka ber5.

'Sial, aku kalah start'

.

.

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? tunggu capter depan oke!

.

huah... selesai juga dan entah dapat hikmah dari mana ane bisa membuat Fic 'INCEST' dan Lemon?

pokoknya terserah mau bilang jelek ato bagus yang penting kalian senang aku juga senang hehehehe...

dan apa jelek?

boring?

ato mainstream ?

mohon pendapatnya ya

.

Dan Gimana adegan Lemonya? apa bagus atau masih ada yang kurang? mohon jawabanya minna!

.

Dan apa mau lanjut ato gak usah?

mohon pendapatnya ya!

Tobe or not

Silahkan Reviewww

.

.

.

Devil Hunter x log out

Se... ya-

-Etoo... a-apa gk ada yang ingin doa'in Author sehat!, biar bisa up terus?'Ngarep aja nih author!' Bwahahahahahaha..(di ketawaain ama Rabbit invasion nih Gue!)#Hasid!

And

Devil hunter x log out !

Kachau?'MCqwen?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Not my own!

Rate : M

Genre : Romance. Family, Incest etc...

Pair : [ Naruto X Harem ]

Warn : Oc. Ooc. Incest lover, Typooo, And many more,

.

.

.

A/n : untuk Raider-san yang tercita? saya ingin meminta pendapatnya! tentang daftar yang akan saya up

1, My new life! capter 16 arc 2 (i'am alone!)

boy's with his life capter 6 (Secret mission?)

mohon pendapatnya! agar author bisa fokus untuk satu capter dulu! karna sekarang ini author binggung? saat udah nulis My new life! eh malah juga ingin nulis fic yang satunya, dan sekarang terjadi perang batin di diri Author, bahkan sampai sekarang masih terus berlanjut,

jadi mohon pendapatnya ya!

note : September 30 2016, at 19 : 30 pm/am?( terserah anda)

.

.

and happy reading!

.

.

.

06 : 00

.

—At Namikaze Kitchen?!

.

Tak tak tak..

"Mou.. kenapa kita yang memasak! bukanya hari ini giliran, Rias-chan, dan Akeno-chan!" kata Ketus gadis berambut pirang panjang sepungung dan bermata biru laut, anak kedua dari Naruto, Namikaze Gabriel,

"kau tak senang Gabriel-nee? ahh.. tapi aku senang! karna bisa memasakkan Tou-chan makananan ahh... Tou-chan Daisuki~, aku akan membuatkanya Ramen special dari ku ahh... Tou-chan!" kata Gadis berambut coklat tergerai sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan membayangkan Tentang Tou-chanya tercinta.

"Kyaaa.. " teriak Gaje Asuna sambil pipinya bersemu merah, entah apa yang ia hayalkan saat ini?

Tak.. tak.. Tak! Brak!

"Heh, akulah yang akan memasakkan Ramen untuk Tou-chan, jadi kalian mingir saja, Tou-chan milikku!" kini Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata, berkata dengan datar dan mulai memotong sayuran di samping kiri Asuna.

"Hei, Sona-chan kau tak bisa melakukan itu! aku yang harus memasakan Ramen untuk Tou-chan" Kata Asuna seraya mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna kuning disana,

"Ahh... terserah! yosh. untuk Tou-chan aku juga akan memasakkan Ramen!" gumam Gabriel sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hei/Hei itu aku yang harus melakukanya!"

Dan perdebatan dimulai.

Yah! memang nampak kacau disana, tapi ini sudah biasa mereka selalu berebut membuat masakan special untuk Tou-chan mereka, bahkan kadang berakhir tak ada makanan karna terlalu sibuk berebut siapa yang memasakkan ramen untuk Naruto.

lol

Tapi mereka tak pernah berselisih bahkan memusuhi satu sama lain, mungkin cuma sebatas cemburu saja, dan seterusnya mereka tak pernah bertengkar,

tak lama setelah mereka bertengkar (berebut) terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang mereka,

tap.. tap.. tap..

"Ohayou! minna!" sapa suara lelaki di belakang mereka, dan tentu mereka bertiga tau siapa itu.

"Ohayou Tou-chan!" balas mereka bertiga bersamaan dan menghadap kearah Naruto yang notabenya adalah orang tua mereka,

"hahaha... dan kalian nampak senang? memang ada apa ini?!" tanya sekaligus pendapat Naruto pada tiga anak nya, yang tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu,

"Ramen, Asuna membuatkan ramen untuk Tou-chan! apa tou-chan suka?" jawab Asuna sambil bertanya pada Naruto. tentu rona merah menghiasi pipi gadis muda tersebut,

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cerah miliknya saat mendengar kkata ramen, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Asuna dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu! Tou-chan sangat suka Ramen! apalagi buatan anak Tou-chan yang cantik ini! pasti sangat enak!" balas Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Asuna dari belakang,

tak ayal apa yang saat ini Naruto lakukan membuat gadis bersurai coklat panjang tersebut merona merah di kedua pipinya.

dan ia merasa menang dari Gabriel dan Sona yang ada di samping kiri dan kananya.

"A-arigatou!" balas Gugup Asuna sambil terus menunduk dan mengaduk ramen buatanya,

Sedangkan dua gadis yang merasa di kacangin, langsung mengambil langkah! tentu mereka berdua tak mau kalah dari Asuna.

"T-tou-chan! aku juga membuat Ramen! nanti Tou-chan coba ya! pasti enak!" kata Gabriel lembut sambil agak merona saat meghadap Naruto,

"Hounto? jaa.. kalau begitu nanti Tou-chan coba juga punya Gabriel-chan! apa enak atau tidak!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap anaknya yang berambut (berwarna) sama dengan miliknya, pirang!,

"u-um!" gumam Gabriel senang dan kembali berkutat dengan Ramen buatanya tersebut,

"Dan Sona-chan! kau memasak apa?" tanya halus Naruto sambil mendekati Sona,

Disisi lain gadis yang ditanya Naruto hanya diam, Namun hatinya tidak, ia gugup saat Naruto mendekatinya dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Ra-Ramen! Aku membuat Ramen untuk Tou-chan!" jawab Sona sambil membuang muka ke arah kirinya dan membuat Naruto agak terkikik akan tingkah Malu atau Tsudere muilik Sona,

"Sokka! dan dimana Rias dan Akeno-chan! Ne Sona?!" tanya Naruto sambil melepas elusanya pada kepala Sona dan melihat sekitar, dan tak menemukan Rias dan Akeno disana,

"Mereka sedang membeli persediaan makan untuk besok Tou-chan!" balas Sona dengan nada kesukaanya Datar,

"Heee... sepagi ini?! "

"Iya mereka bilang supaya besok tak usah berbelanja lagi!" kini Asuna lah yang membalas ucapan Naruto.

"hmmm... yasudah! dan Serafal?"

"dia ada di kamar! mungkin baru bangun!" balas Asuna seraya menunjuk arah kamar Serafal.

"baiklah, dan Tou-chan akan mandi dulu! jaa... " dan Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi ia berteriak riang,

"Aku harap Ramen buatan kalian Enak! Gabrel, Sona dan Asuna! hiii... " teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menghadap kepada Tiga putri manisnya tsrsebut.

Blushh.. brush!

Tepat sasaran.

apa yang Naruto lakukan membuat tiga gadis tetsebut merona dan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari hidungya saat melihat senyum milik Naruto, apa lagi tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang sis pack? uh.. sexsi sekali! batin Tiga gadis tersebut merona.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia malah agak bingung kenapa mereka merona, dan ia melihat bagian tubuhnya,

'emm.. setengah polos, apa masalahnya!' batin Naruto cuek melihat baju bagian atasnya yang sudah ia tangalkan saat mengambil handuk tadi,

"Ah biarlah!" gumam Naruto watados dan pergi ke dalam kamar mandi,

'uhh.. Tou-chan, kau sangat gagah' batin Gabriel sambil membayang kan tubuh sis pack milik Tou-chanya tersebut.

'Tu-tubuh Tou-chan sangat gagah! aku sangat suka itu' batin Sona merona dan tangan kananya membetulkan letak kacamatabya perlahan.

'Kyaaaa... Tou-chan kakoi? aku harus mendapatkan hati Tou-chan!' Dan ini adalah batin dari gadis berambut coklat panjang sambil kedua tanganya terkepal kuat di depan dandanya, tak lupa wajah yang sudah merona disana.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai dengan pikiranya mereka melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

,

—Skipp time at Eating Room!

,

"Waaa.. Sugoi! Ramen buatan kalian enak! Tou-chan suka!" teriak kepa keluarga disana sambil memegangi bagian perutnya dan memberi senyum simpul di wajah tampanya,

"A-arigatou!" balas tiga gadis yang menjadi subjeck pernyataan dari Naruto barusan.

"Huft.. biasa saja! aku pasti bisa membuat Ramen yang lebih enak Nanti!" sekarang yang terdengar ialah suara dengan nada agak ngambek disana.

"coba saja! pasti Tou-chan tak menyukainya!" balas Asuna dengan nada mengejek.

"Gez.. " Akeno hanya membuang mukanyavke arah samping dan cemberut.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi dua putrinya hanya memasang wajah bahagia, entah kini ia lebih sering tersenyum saat melihat keluarga kecilnya ini, apa karna kejadian itu, membuat ia sudah tak lagi memikirkan mantan istrinya itu, dan ia hanya tersenyum ketika seklebat bayangan mantan istrinya muncul, ia melihat samping kananya tempat biasa Hinata duduk dan memakan sarapanya bersama.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecut kala ingatan itu kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

Namun saat ini berbeda, tempat duduk tersebut berganti kepemilikan, saat ini yang selalu menempati tempat duduk di samping kananya ialah anak pertamanya, Namikaze Serafal.

Ia sedikit mengulum senyum saat Serafal balik menatapnya dan tersenyum pada dirinya.

dan ia juga tak lupa apa yang ia dan Hinata dulu sering lakukan! Namun kini ia cuma bisa mengepallkan tangan Kirinya ,

Sret!

namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi!, Serafal menyusupkan tangan kananya pada tangan kiri milik Tou-chanya dan tersenyum,

Naruto agak terkejut saat merasakan tangan Kirinya ada yang mengengamnya, dan ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kananya, dan ia menemukan Serafal yang tersenyum padanya,

mau tak mau Naruto juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum serafal, dan Naruto tau, Serafal melakukan hal ini, hal yang biasa ibunya 'Hinata' lakukan saat mereka makan pagi.

Dan Naruto juga tau apa yang Seafal lakukan adalah ingin membuat ia manpu melupakan Hinata dan kembali seperti dulu, tidak terus terbayang-bayangi masa lalu.

Naruto yang sudah tau maksud Serafal pun membalas gengaman Serafal dan memberikan Senyum yang mengisyaratkan kata 'Terima kasih',

dan Serafal juga membalas senyum milik Naruto.

Kemusdian Naruto melanjutkan makan dengan nikmat tak lupa tangan kirinya yang masih setia mengengan erat lengan milik putri pertamanya tersebut, untung ia melakukan hal itu di bawah menja, jika tidak, pasti yang lainya juga berebut ingin melakukan apa yang Serafal lakukan..

Sedangkan Serafal yang sudah selesai makan hanya tertawa kecil saat ia kembali melihat debat membuat Ramen Untuk Tou-chanya besok, ia juga terus membiarkan Tou-chanya mengengam tangan kanan miliknya,

,

07 : 30

,

"Jaa... Tou-chan pergi berkerja ya!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju bus umum dan melambaikan tangan pada ke6 anaknya tersebut saat sudah ada di depan bus tersebut,

"Jaaa... " teriak ke6 nya sambil tersenyum senang saat melihat Tou-chanya bahagia hari ini.

"Nah! ayo kita berangkat!" perintah Serafal pada ke enam adiknya,

"Haiii!" balas halus semuanya,

kemudian mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju Sma Konoha, yah! untuk hari ini mereka tak seperti biasanya yang berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya, karna Naruto harus berangkat cepat ke kantor karna memiliki agenda bersama atasanya Uchiha Sasuke,

dan Kita tinggalkan para gadis beralih ke Sisi pria,

Saat ini kita sudah bersama pemeran utama kita, Namikaze Naruto,

Saat ini ia sudah sampai di depan kantor milik Uchiha Sasuke, yang notabenya adalah Bosnya sekaligus teman sedari kecil dirinya.

"Ohayou Naruto-nii!"

Belum sempat Naruto masuk ia sudah di kejutkan oleh teriakan Halus dari arah depanya,

ia kemudian berlari kecil dan berkata.

"Ohayou Sarada-chan!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menaruh tas kerjanya di pundakk bagian kananya.

Blush!

"O-ohayou! " balas Sarada seperti biasanya! ia selalu gugup saat melihat senyum milik Naruto yang begitu menawan,

"Hehehe... Sarada-chan mana Tou-san mu? aku tak melihatnya bi- " ada apa kau mencariku Dobe!" belum selesai bertanya, pertanyaanya sudah terpotong oleh suara datar dari belakangnya, dan ia tau nada milik siapa ini,

"DasarTeme! aku sudah mau memangilmu 'Tou-san' di depan Sarada, dan kau malah membuatku jengkel! dasar Teme kampret!" ucap ketus Naruto sambil menyilanhkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya dan memansang bibir manyun.

"Dasar Do- khiii.. " Saat Sasuke hendak menjawab, ia malah melihat hal yang tak terduga, putri pertamanya kini tengah melotot ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat, sangat mirip ibunya.

"Hm.. kau tadi mau berkata apa teme?!" tanya Sasuke penasaran pada Kata sasuke yang terpotong tadi,

"i-iya.. tadi aku lupa harus mengambil hp ku yang tertingal di mobil, dan sekarang aku akan nengambil nya j-jaa... " dan Sasukepun lari terbirit-birit sambil bergumam,

"Ia mirip ibunya, menakutkan" gumam Sasuke sambil mengingat Sakura yang marah-marah saat Smp dulu!, memang buah tak jauh dari pohonya pikir Sasuke merana,

baik kita kembali pada Naruto, dan biarkan Sasuke merana disko disana?

"Eh? kenapa dengan Sasuke! ah sudahla, dan Sarada-chan. apa kau tak Sekolah? ini sudah jam 07 : 50 lo!" tanya sekaligus pendapat Naruto.

"Emm.. aku Sekolah kok! t-tapi hari ini aku inggin Naruto-nii yang mengantarku, boleh?!" tanya Sekaligus pinta gadis berambut hitam panhang tersebut sambil merona dan sikap garangnya yang tadi hilang entah kemana,

"Umm? apa Sakura-chan tak mengantarmu?"

"Itu dia kaa-san!" tunjuk Sarada pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya, yang sekaligus menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto.

"hm.. ada apa Sara-chan?" tanya Sakura yang sampai di samping Sarada,

"Tidak! aku hanya ingin Natuto-nii mengantarku ke sekolah, apa boleh Kaa-san?" pinta Sarada pada Sakura,

Sakura sedikit memijit pelipisnya mengenai obsedi anaknya ini,

Sakura tau, sangat tau malahan bahwa anaknya ini menaruh hati pada Naruto yang notabenya orang yang harus ia pangil paman tapi ia terus memangilnya dengan embel-embel -nii,

Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum,

"Apa beleh buat! Naruto antar Sarada kesekolahnya!"

"heeee... "

"Yeiiiiii... "

"Tidakkkkkkkkk" dan yang terakhir adalah milik Sasuke,

,

,

And end!

bagaimana?

bagus?

jelek?

membosankan?

ato mainstream?

ah! maaf, munkin karna efek kemalasan menyerang saya,

cih dasar peyakit malas menular padaku, pergi sana!?

,

dan maaf jika terlalu pendek!

untuk capter ini mungkin banyak yang janggal! misal :

1, apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto dan Serafal melakukan itu!

2, bagaimana bisa Sarada menyukai Naruto!

dll...

Mungkin capter depan akan saya jelaskan! + ada adegan mesum, #pasang muka gila? plak!

Over all maaf jika jelek!

dan mohon pendapatnya ya minna!

Oh Reviewnya juga ya!

Devil hunter x log out

See.. yaaa...


End file.
